Una Promesa a hermione
by MaryZu
Summary: Hermione les hace prometer que cuidaran de ella sin saber que la promesa de sus amigos seria puesta en marcha mucho antes de lo esperado y ella nace una mata de rizos caramelos y unos lindos ojos grises, El no lo sabe pero pronto sera muy importante.
1. Chapter 1

No sentía dolor de eso estaba segura aquel dolor punzante en todo mi cuerpo había cesado por completo, lo único que sentía era una felicidad extrañamente relajante como si nada importara pero en mi sentía que algo si importaba. Pero no sabia ¿que?

-Hermione por favor despierta ... por favor - un muchacho que sostenía su mano con dulzura y amor como si apretara fuerte la mano simplemente se rompería en mil pedazos

-vamos es hora de irnos Harry

aquella voz lo saco se su dolor y borro la cara triste para sustituirla por una sonrisa llena de amor - ya solo me despido - dijo el muchacho de 21 años - hermi, hoy hope esta con ron y luna en su casa de verano pero mañana la traeremos - y con esas palabras el morocho y famoso Harry Potter le dio un inocente beso en la frente a su amiga y salió para reunirse con su prometida ginevra weasley

-como esta hoy mione? - pregunto ginny al ver salir a Harry del cuarto que habia pertenecido a hermione desde hace 4 años ya.

-igual, nada ah mejorado y los doctores no saben que mas hacer, solo nos queda un milagro - respondió harry con tristeza sin saber que un rubio platinado escuchaba aquella conversación

lejos en una bella casa de verano una pequeña de rubios rizos y ojos grises corría para no ser atrapada por un pequeño pelirrojo de ojos azules.

- no titoooo! - gritaba la niña riendo dejándose atrapar por el pequeño Anthony de solo 2 años

- pero están llenos de arena! - decía dramáticamente un ron weasley a su hijo y a su ahijada, ron weasley ahora jugador famoso de quidittch era feliz o casi con lo que la vida le habia dado a excepción que su amiga hermione seguía en coma después de 4 años.

-ron ya van a llegar todos y tu aun no llevas a hope y a tony a cambiarse! - una luna muy cambiada asomaba por la terraza que daba ala playa con un hermoso vestido azul que no disimulaba lo avanzado que estaba su embarazo.

- ya escucharon es hora de cambiarse - dijo guiñándole divertido el ojo a los dos pequeños que rompieron en risas y empezaron a correr hacia la casa

- ya llegamos , Ronald weasley no por que seas un jugador famoso dejaras de saludar a tu madre con un beso o si? - decía una señora weasley sonriente y ya algo mayor.

- madre no regañes así a la estrella de la casa - decían a coro y en tono burlista George y Fred weasley

que habían llegado con sus respectivas esposas eh hijos que para sorpresa de todos habían tenido gemelos ambos.

Era la fiesta de compromiso de harry y ginny la cual se habia estado posponiendo casi por dos años por que el joven Potter esperaba que su mejor amiga despertara

harry esperaba paciente a su pecosa prometida con la mirada perdida y con los pensamientos revoloteando en su cabeza. No quería que desconectaran a su amiga ni el ni ron lo permitirían pero ¿seria correcto dejarla mas tiempo así? aun recordaba como ella les dio la noticia de hope y les habia echo prometer cuidar de ella y lo hacían tal y como habían prometido.

(flash back)

- hermione quiere que nos veamos con ella en la sala de menesteres - me comunico ron hundiendo los hombros restándole importancia

ambos nos encaminamos al lugar de reunión y en el camino hacíamos conjeturas sobre lo que hermione nos iba a decir.  
>- nos regañara por que tomamos sus deberes de pociones sin su permiso - soltó divertido por aquella osadía de harry y el.<p>

- no no creo que se allá dado. cuenta de esa - dijo harry haciendo un pequeño gesto de estar pensando - ya se! por lo que le hemos echo al gato - recordó pues el ron neville y seamus habían rapado a su gato por culpa de una estúpida apuesta con ginny y lavander

- na o si? - dijo ron con miedo pues el creía que esa si que le pudo molestar a hermione

- ya llegamos y ahora es tiempo de correr o enfrentarnos al nuevo voldemort - dijo harry que después de casi un año de haber derrotado al lord voldemort era mas tranquilo y mas feliz . aun a pesar de a toda los seres queridos que habia perdido.

- chicos pasen - dijo la voz de hermione que parecía estar sentada en una cómoda sala color azul celeste entre muchos. cojines de muchos colores chillantes que contrastaban con el celeste del sofá. aquella habitación se parecía mucho a la sala de su casa de playa en parís.

ron y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas pero tomamos asiento en el sofá frente a hermione.

- tengo algo que decirles y no creo que les guste tanto - empezó nerviosamente mientras que jugaba con un cojín naranja chillón - verán en el baile de mascaras ... yo después de ver a ron de nuevo con lavander ...

al escuchar eso ron se atraganto aquella noche el y lavander habían regresado y hermione los habia visto juntos

- ron me alegro por ti, pero yo creía amarte en aquellos días y eso me dolió mucho y pues ... - hico una pausa larga la cual parecía ponerla nerviosa y me hizo acercarme a ella y pasarme un brazo por la espalda para confortarla como ella habia echo en mis peores momentos. - gracias harry ... verán tome una botella de wiski de fuego y..

- que tu que! - soltó ron sorprendido - perdón

se disculpo al ver la reaccione sus amigos - continua..

- yo me emborrache y habia un chico alucinante - dijo recordando a su enmascarado que después de saber su identidad salió corriendo de hay por vergüenza - y el me hizo platica me reconforto y dijo las palabras exactas y yo ... y yo ahhhh

rompió a llorar hermione tapándose la cara con ambas manos - yo ... yo me acosté con el !

aquello les habia caído como balde de agua fría no podían creer que perfecta amiga hiciera algo así, ambos se miraron para ver quien hablaría primero " yo no tu" decían los ojos azules de ron mientras que los de harry " cobarde"

- hermione tranquila deja de llorar - la consoló harry con cariño - y quien es el padre de tu bebe lo sabes?

hermione dejo de llorar y nos miro asustada pues el padre de su hijo o hija no era nadie más que su enemigo desde los 11 años y no sabía como reaccionarían sus amigos.

- él no lo se nunca nos despojamos de las mascaras - a que baile por petición de la directora habia sido de mascaras que al entrar al gran salón tapaban tu rostro y no podías quitártelas hasta que terminara el baile, eso lo habían echo para que todos borraran sus enemistades de antaño. - desconozco su identidad chicos eso es lo peor - mintió con descaro.

- bueno herms relájate nosotros te vamos a apoyar - dijo ron de repente sentándose al otro costado de herms y sonriéndole tiernamente - recuerda que no solo somos amigos somos hermanos

- así es herms somos hermanos y te apoyaremos - coincidió harry - tendremos un sobrino! y le enseñaremos a volar

hermione dejo de llorar para reír por la ocurrencia de harry y ron y el de repente se estaban poniendo de acuerdo de lo que harían con él bebe y si era niña? y eso la hizo sonreír.

de repente las lagrimas pasaron a risas y a una larga charla de lo que pasaría con herms planearon que irán a vivirse juntos y ayudarían con él bebe y hermione recordó la película de tres hombres y un bebe y sonrió.

- chicos antes de irnos a la sala común quiero que me prometan que si me pasa algo cuidaran del o la bebe si?

- claro lo cuidaremos como nuestro - prometieron ambos sin saber que tendrían que cumplir con esa promesa antes de lo esperado.

( fin del flash back )

- estoy lista amor - ginny lo habia sacado de sus pensamientos girando sobre sus talones y sonriéndole y acercándose a ella y plantándole un beso en los labios

- podemos faltar y quedarnos a festejar en casa ? - pregunto harry con una sonrisa picara por lo cual recibió un golpe y su amada ginny desapareció con una sonrisa traviesa y el la sitio a su fiesta.

la fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito la familia, los amigos del colegio y los nuevos que con el tiempo llegaron y los que inesperadamente se unieron. coló pansy parkinson que ala mera hora habia caído en la cuenta que no era mala y se habia enamorado de neville longbotton.

- recuerdan cuando el gran trio dorado llego a salvarnos el pellejo en howgarts! - recordó neville - hicieron una gran entrada ...

harry y ron intercambiaron miradas nostálgicas pues el trio dorado ahora no estaba completo, pues hermione seguía en coma.

- lo siento chicos no ..no fue mi intención ponerlos triste - se disculpo neville y pansy le tomo dulcemente la mano para indicarle que todo estaba bien y que sus amigos no se habían molestado.

después de eso no se nombro a hermione, y siguió la gran fiesta y al día siguiente seria el gran día el y ginny se casarían por fin.

- vaya pense que jamás se irían! - comento luna divertida dejándose caer con suavidad en el sofá pues su embarazo la tenia algo agotada. - harry te veo muy pensativo que pasa?

- luna es el asunto de hermione - contesto el pelinegro con sus ojos verdes algo apagados por la tristeza - no se esperaba, que ella despertara pronto ya sa.. luna luna que te pasa!

luna parecía ida y sus ojos se habían puesto completamente blancos y se levantaba como si no tuviera un embarazo muy avanzado.

- el el que la sedujo y dio vida ala heredera de rizos caramelo solamente el podrá despertarla solamente el despertara ala bella durmiente, aun a pesar que el aun no sabe que la ama y que dio vida a su heredera. El El hombre que traiciono al que no debe ser nombrado. - la voz de luna era fuerte sin la dulzura que siempre la caracterizaba y al terminar de decir eso se desvaneció y harry logro sostenerla antes de que callera.

- luna? luna estas bien? - pregunto harry desesperado pues no sabia que luna fuera una vidente

- que que paso? - pregunto luna desconcertada en brazos del mejor amigo de su esposo - paso verdad?

aquella pregunta quedo colgada al aire sin respuesta de harry pues en aquel momento un montón de pelirrojos llegaban charlando y riendo ala sala sin saber nada de lo que habia pasado.

- harry cariño hoy ginny dormirá en asa y tu en la casa de grumild place - ordeno la señora weasley - así que todos ya a su casa que mañana será un gran día

- tito harrrryyyyy! - una pequeña rubia de increíbles ojos grises corrió hacia harry en pijama y algo despeinada - me voy con tito?

la pregunta inocente hizo sonreír a harry que la traía en brazos ya y la abrazaba con mucho cuidado

- muy bien vamos a casa hope - le dijo harry sosteniéndola fuertemente y al despedirse de todos desapareció de hay con hope en brazos que estaba feliz de irse con su tio harry

- si señora weasley llegamos bien si hope esta ya en su habitación dormida, si mañana tonks y remus vendrán a ayudarme si buenas noches molly - desde que la señora weasley habia descubierto los celulares no dejaba de hablarle a nadie


	2. ACLARACION

Hola hola si si diran que esta loca despues de años desaparecida regresa y borra la historia! pero es por que quiero darle un nuevo giro algo nuevo y que esta naciendo constantemente pues durante mis horas de descanso en el trabajo escribo y pues decidi hacer el cambio!

Espero lo acepten y si no esta muy bien editado no tuve mucho tiempo de darle una segunda revisada solo lo pase del ipod ala lap y de la lap a colgarlo!. ESPERO no me maten! ah y les prometo que cada semana tendran capitulo nuevo.

sean pacientes! por favor! y gracias a las 45 chicas que leyeron el inicio de esta historia y espero que les agrade la nueva versiòn. cualquier comentario o sugerencia o queja diganla! las tendre en cuenta!

Atte: MARY ZU! /una loca que tiene arranques de escritora xD/


	3. Morning Lullabies

HOLA! Si lo se! El capi anterior lo subí asi de repente no puse nada antes ni al final pero lo subi casi directo de mi IPOD! Jajajaj en el que ahora es mi block de notas y de ideas para este y mas fics!.

ACLARACION!

Aunque seria hermoso y genial Harry potter y sus personajes NO SON MIOS! Y solo los uso por gusto y para seguir con la magia que JK nos otorgo hace ya una década. A Excepción de algunos que serán creados por mi imaginación.

Cuando aparesca 1song darle PLAY a http: /www. / watch?v= 48D8XUDyN3o

Ahora si a leer.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba nerviosos por el pasillo de la mansión Black que ahora le pertenecía a él, todo mundo estaba en la planta baja decorando arreglando todo para el gran día SU BODA y el no dejaba de estar nervioso.<p>

- ti ti ti to! – la voz cantarina y melódica de hope lo saco de sus nervios y vio ala pequeña con sus rizos mas alborotados pero definidos como de costumbre e iba hacia el con un conjunto que ron y luna le habían comprado, un vestido morado igual que un lazo que retenía sus rizos para que no se posaran sobre sus ojos y tropezara y unas graciosas botas de lluvia amarillas con medias de múltiples colores.

- que hermosa hope! Quien te ayudo a vestir? – pregunto Harry tomándola en brazos

-hope se vistió sola! – levanto la barbilla orgullosa de eso - solo tali ayudo a ponerme mi moño!

-estas lista para ir a ver a tu mami y contarle de tus vacaciones con tio ron y tia luna? – le pregunto Harry mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras para avisar que irían al hospital.

Tonks vestía aun piyamas y su cabello era de un azul turquesa intenso al contraste con sus ojos azul celeste, mientras ordenaba los últimos detalles.

- buenos días tonks – saludo Harry dejando a hope con teddy que al igual que su madre traía el pelo azul turquesa pero en cambio de ella el lo traía alborotado al estilo de Harry – y remus? Salio?

-oh Harry buenos días cariño – saludo amable tonks que desde que teddy había nacido era un poco mas dulce y maternal con todos – si Salió por una emergencia en el ministerio ya sabes sin el no viven en ese departamento – dijo rodando los ojos y sonriendo – NO no no! Nada que no sean rosas rosas! Agrrr! Lo tengo que hacer todo YO!

Harry sonrió y le dijo a tali la elfina que le avisara a tonks de su salida cuando terminara y salió con hope de la mano y a medio camino desapareció dejando atrás una ráfaga de viento.

**Habitacion 2012 Hospital San Mungo **

aquella habitación era custodiada por dos aurores que no se movían a menos que llegara un remplazo y por múltiples hechizos hay en esa habitación, la bella durmiente esperaba el despertar de un largo letargo. Harry caminaba detrás de hope que daba saltitos alegre en vez de caminar, y tarareaba su canción de cuna que ron y el tenían que cantar si no ella no podía dormir. A pesar de su corta edad era perspicaz, orgullosa y muy inteligente.

- giratiempo – dijo Harry para que los dos aurores lo dejaran pasar a el y a la pequeña, que al entrar escalo la cama de hospital y se sentó cerca de su madre y le tomo la mano

- mami, tito on y luna, me llevaron a la plaia! Y y y .. me comlaron este lindo vestido! – la voz de la niña era alegre y entusiasmada contándole todo aquello a una Hermione que no sabían si lograba escuchar.

– mami te canto?

1song

Y sin esperar respuesta que sabia no iba a recibir empezó a cantar a su manera la canción de cuna.

- i will sing you molning lullabies, you ale beautiful, and peaceful this way, i know you have to close youl eyes on evelyone, let me help you, ill sing you to sleep, with molning lullabies – lo ultimo se lo habia cantado tan suave que harry no logro percivir la ultima estrofa que la niña se sabia - adios mami

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y bajo de un brinco y se acerco a su tio y le dio la mano para poder partir de Nuevo a casa. Sin saber que su madre la había escuchado cantar sin saber que aquella canción la cantaba su pequeña hija.

- Hermione, te vez muy linda – era una voz conocida lo sabia así que giro y lo miro elegantemente vestido y con una elegante mascara tapando su rostro - estas lista para el baile?

De repente lo que era un Hermoso lago con hermosos arboles y rosas de todos los colores se convirtió en un hermoso salón de baile con enormes ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz del sol y que hacían brillar el enorme candelabro de cristal. Y su hermoso vestido de algodón ahora era un hermoso color dorado suave como la seda y que al moverse se movía con ella y se sorprendió ese vestido ya lo había usado antes.

Pero CUANDO? Una hermosa canción sonaba en aquel hermoso lugar.

- quien eres? Y por que estamos en este lugar? – Hermione lo miraba esperando que respondiera sus preguntas, pero el enmascarado que cada vez que se acercaba a el un aroma a menta con hierba buena un aroma conocido que hizo que Hermione se alejara de golpe y la hermosa escena cambio drásticamente por un lugar oscuro frio y la hermosa melodía había sido abruptamente apagada.

F 1 Song

- que sangre sucia aun no te das cuenta que tu y ese engendro tenían que morir! – el enmascarado ya no tenia esa dulce sonrisa si no que ahora a hora tenia el rostro de malfoy y tenia un bebe en sus manos MUERTO.

– ella morirá y tu también una sangre sucia con un heredero malfoy JAMAS! JAMAS! JAMAS!

- no no, no le harás daño a mi bebe! No! – Hermione se derrumbo y se dio cuenta que su hermoso vestido estaba manchado de sangre, quería llorar y huir de aquel lugar pero algo le decía que ese era su lugar – por favor malfoy por favor!

-Sangre sucia inmunda! No te acerques nunca a el! Entendiste! – la voz de otra figura aparecía desde las sombras enfundada en un vestido rojo sangre – tienes que terminar con la vida de ese engendro, el jamás se puede enterar EL es MIO! .

No habían salido de la habitación de Hermione cuando Los monitores que dictaban su estado empezaron a pillar sin control y ella se movía desesperada, Harry llamo a las enfermeras que al ver dicha escena corrieron por algún doctor, Harry tomo a hope en brazos y le tapo el rostro para que no siguiera mirando aquella escena tan estremecedora.

-TRAIGAN a UN DOCTOR! – grito una de las enfermeras y enseguida otra corrió fuera de la habitación

– el doctor David Stratford! El es el medico de la señorita!

- el doctor fue a un congreso de magia en parís! – dijo otra - traigan a el doctor Theodore Nott.– una enfermera asintió y salió disparada trayendo de vuelta con ella a Nott un slytherin que Harry conocía muy bien.

- saquen al señor potter de aquí y a esa niña – ordeno theo lo que las enfermeras hicieron rápidamente a pesar de las quejas de Harry

- esta teniendo un ataque de ansias! – concluyo theo confundido pues una paciente como ella era imposible que tuviera algún ataque como esos – aplíquenle una dosis de FDP (Filtro de Paz) ahora – pidió nott Y al instante el cuerpo de Hermione se relajo y dejo de temblar

- asi que tu eres la bella durmiente – susurro theo mirando como el cuerpo de Hermione volvia a una calma instantánea.

-ya pueden pasar – informo a un Harry nervioso por toda aquella escena y a una hope con ojos llorosos y para sorpresa de theo no se parecía en nada a potter si es que era su hija, su novia la weasley le había puesto los cuernos, por que esa niña era un mundo de diferente a el.

- Nott que le ah pasado a Hermione?

- Doctor Nott potter aunque te cueste y te canse – contesto el slytherin con calma – y ah tenido un extraño ataque de ansiedad como si en su letargo estuviera en una pesadilla fuera de su alcance – pero se le aplico un filtro de paz y reacciono correctamente, según su informe esta asi desde su accidente 4 años atrás y después de dar a luz a un… espera granger tuvo una hija?

-eso a usted DOCTOR no le importa y si ella ya esta bien puede irse que usted no es su doctor – sentencio Harry sin dejar de proteger a hope que se aferraba a el y miraba a nott curiosa con sus ojos grices

"esos ojos donde los eh visto?" se pregunto nott ante la mirada inquisidora de la pequeña niña – muy bien potter … ah y felicidades se que hoy te casas – dijo este antes de salir de la habitación con un gran acertijo ante el. ¿ quien era esa niña? Y donde había visto aquellos ojos iguales a los de ella?

** La Madriguera Weasley**

- ginny ginny! Ya ah llegado el carruaje! – una señora weasley elegantemente vestida gritaba a todo pulmón desde la planta baja

-ya casi estoy mama! Solo busco el collar que Harry me regalo de zafiro! – grito ginny con tono desesperado

Molly weasley tenia un poco menos de paciencia que antes con sus hijos y ahora con sus nietos que prometían scarle mas canas que sus propios hijos, subio lentamente las escaleras con un hermoso collar que se unía dando forma a un corazón y dentro de el un hermoso zafiro.

-vamos querida es hora – dijo molly con dulzura colocándole el collar.

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN! Que tal? Les gusto? Jajajaj yo se es corto pero cortos pero seguros los capítulos! Y prometo que casi me kedo sin imaginación pero quería darles un capi rápido! Jajaj espero que llene sus expectativas! Pues las mias las ah llenado con creces! Les agradesco a patybenededmalfoy , varonesa y a Princess Mabel Malfoy por sus comentarios! Y este va para ustedes. Xoxo Hasta la próxima!<p> 


	4. love and truth

Como ya es regla aclaro: Harry potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, claro con algunas excepciones con los personajes que yo eh creado o que eh conocido a lo largo de mi vida en foros de Roleo.

Cuando vean *1* denle Play a http:/ .com/watch?v=-BsJLqqyXFw&feature=related

Si hay mas comentarios buenos o malos! esta vez este mismo miercoles estara colgado el capitulo 4 ! pasenlo si les gusta PLIS! si tienen algunas sugerencias mandelas x inbox! adios ya las dejo leer.

Capitulo 3 la boda

La mansión black estaba pulcramente adornada para ese día tan especial, todos los invitados igualmente engalanados con sus mejores vestidos y capas tomaban algún trago antes de la tan esperada ceremonia. Sin saber que el novio aun no se aparecía y que la novia estaba a minutos de llegar.

- relájate amor el llegara, es el día de su boda - un remus completamente tranquilo mirando a su nerviosa mujer que caminaba de un lado al otro.

- no te das cuenta! no llega lleva mas de dos horas fuera y...

- quien aun no llega? - la señora Weasley que venia frente a ginny que se veía radiante en su vestido blanco que era completamente ajustado en el cuerpo pero al llegar a las rodillas se hacia un poco mas esponjado y adornaba su cintura con un lazo color fiusha, que al igual que su madre esperaba la respuesta de tonks y remus que intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.

-quien aun no llega? – la señora weasley miro a ambos con sospecha pero lo dejo pasar para no poner nerviosa a su pequeña hija.

- que pasa, algo salió mal? Tonks no me mientas - ginny nerviosa levantando un poco su vestido que unas hadas habían confeccionado especialmente para ella - harry ya esta listo verdad?

- remus! - la voz de harry desde la planta alta hizo que marido y mujer saltaran y dejaran a las dos mujeres y corrieran "literalmente" al encuentro del elegido.

- pero que te pasa harry! casi no llegas a tu propia boda! – lo regañaba tonks en gritos ahogados para que los invitados y la novia no supieran de la tardanza del novio

- ya ya - intento remus relajar a su esposa - harry báñate lo mas rápido que puedas - ordeno remus y con varios movimientos de varita el traje que usaría harry ese día estaba impecable sobre la cama - tonks tu ve y con ayuda tali arreglen a hope

las ordenes fueron atacadas por todos tan rapido que el se quedo solo y se relajo solo un poco, en esos momentos extrañaba a sus amigos que como el tenían que estar compartiendo ese momento. Los recuerdos lo invadieron la muerte de sirius, las muertes de Lily y james y casi perder la vida el mismo en la batalla final, Pero gracias a merlín había logrado sobrevivir.

(Play *1* )

todo el mundo estaba ya sentado frente al altar mientras que harry esperaba a la novia que en esos momentos entraba ala sala bajo lluvia de brillos mágicos que l tocar es suelo desaparecían sobre la hermosa alfombran blanca.

harry al ver a ginny del brazo de su padre no supo si su corazón seguía latiendo de lo impresionado al ver a su bella prometida que irradiaba luz en aquel dia. Estaba seguro que tenia una sonrisa de tonto al verla entrar del brazo de su padre. Ron a su lado le daba un pequeño y discreto golpe en el hombro para entrar en razón, y lo hizo aun que no dejo nunca de sonreír embobado.

- Harry te entrego a mi amada hija para que la protejas - dijo el señor weasley alzando el delicado velo que cubría el rostro de ginny.

- lo hare hasta que la muerte nos separe - juro harry tomando la mano de ginny

- bueno hoy estamos aquí reunidos amigos familia de ambos jóvenes para verlos unir sus vidas ante merlín y todos los dioses y claro las leyes mágicas - el sacerdote hablaba con calma y alegría mientras que ambos jóvenes brujos tenían un poco de nervios durante toda la ceremonia hasta que escucharon la parte que mas querían escuchar - bien después de tan bellos votos por parte de ambos - dijo el padre sonriente - ginevra molly weasley aceptas a harry james potter como esposo para honrarlo y cuidarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?

ginny giro un poco su rostro para ver al hombre que seria su marido, su amante, su amigo y el padre de sus hijos y por arte de magia los nervios fueron remplazados por el amor y la felicidad que tenia - si si acepto!

con su contestación llena de emoción varios de los invitados rieron por lo bajo mientras la pelirroja se ruborizaba un poco y sonreía apenada.

- harry james potter aceptas a ginevra molly weasley como esposa para cuidarla, amarla y protegerla hasta que la muerte los separe?

harry no dudo en contestar - si acepto cuidarla, protegerla de todo mal y amarla para el resto de mi vida

- y con el poder que merlín y el ministerio de magia me otorga los declaro marido y mujer.

no esperaron mas que aquellas palabras para unir la promesa de sus vidas con un beso dulce y apasionado ala vez pero el estallar de aplausos los sacaron de aquel beso y giraron a ver a todos sus invitados que ya caminaban hacia ellos para felicitarlos.

hospital sang mungo

al fondo de un pasillo donde custodiaban ala bella durmiente dos hombres aparecían sin ser vistos protegidos por un encantamiento ilusionador, uno alto y rubio y el otro moreno y de intensos ojos dorados y sin ser detectada una mujer detrás de ellos llegaba a escuchar como uno de ellos había encontrado algo que ella sabia donde estaba desde el inicio.

- draco, que pronto has llegado? Tanta prisa tienes? De saber porque te cite en este lugar?

- déjate de estupideces zabinni es cierto? Ella esta en este lugar?

- así es dragon, y lleva 4 años aquí esta muy custodiada gracias a potter y la comadreja ya sabes ella es un héroe de guerra.- dijo con una nota de sarcasmo señalando a los dos aurores que permanecían custodiando una puerta.

- que tiene? – pregunto draco dejando de ver aquella puerta

- no lo se Nott no me informo de eso, pues no puede hablar del estado de la sangre suci…- se detuvo antes de que el rubio lo matara – granger, por un hechizo fidelio – contesto este recargándose en una pared con una sonrisa socarrona

-consigue información para eso te estoy dando una muy fuerte cantidad de galeones – dijo draco – además para eso eres mi amigo

- relajate ya me estoy encargando de eso – sin mas zabinni se acercó a el rubio – Pannsy despues de casarse con el estúpido de longbotton tiene que saber algo no?

- eso espero – rezo por lo bajo draco mirando una vez aquella puerta que protegía la privacidad de Hermione

y asi como aparecieron ambos hombres desaparecieron sin saber que una mujer muy de cerca los había estado escuchando y que parecía verdadermante furiosa.

* * *

><p>Espero que les aya gustado!. Corto pero lo eh colgado pues ya lo tenia desde hace dias jijiji y ahora a contestar sus comentarios! Gracias CHicas!<p>

patybenededmalfoy : jajaj me alegra que te allá gustado! No pansy no es! Esta vez no la pondré de mala! Jajajaj recuerda que ella según mi loca imaginación esta con neville xD

nina92 : gracias! Y aqui esta el Nuevo capitulo!

Mama Shmi : jajajajaj pobre a veces lo mas ovio es lo menos que tomamos en cuenta asi que no será tan inteligente nuestra serpiente nott xD

Princess Mabel Malfoy : espero que sigas mi historia!

varonesa : jajajaja es que lo tenia abandonado y decidí darle un giro de 180 grados! Espero te guste!

Bueno contestados TODOS los comentarios

Me despido pues esta muggle con sangre mágica y momentos de escritora los deja para ir a descansar!


	5. Por la Culpa de Cupido y La Luna Llena

Desclimer: Todos Los Personajes Que se leerán en esta historia son Propiedad de J.K, la exitosa creadora de Harry potter y yo solo los uso para Historias sin fines de lucro y por amor ala saga. Aclaro: Que algunos personajes fueron sacados de mi mente como situaciones de la historia.

Chicas Lo siento por la tardanza pero Ahhh el trabajo me esta matando xD jajaja y la imaginación se fue por unos dias pero aquí esta y espero que les guste. Ah! Hay una canción que deben poner en donde empieza el recuerdo.

Aquí les dejo el link.

il volo- la luna hizo esto

* * *

><p><strong>Fue culpa de la luna Capitulo 4<strong>

- pero cissi! No puede la flor de azafrán es horrible! – el rostro de cissi no reflejo el disgusto que aquellas palabras le producían

-Astoria querida, esa flor es una tradición en la familia back – cissi intento reflexionar con la rubia

- cissi las tradiciones son para romperse – dijo esta con una sutil sonrisa que no hizo mas que irritar a la delicada cissi – y yo no quiero flores de azafrán quiero Orquídeas rosas!

Draco malfoy que presenciaba aquella irritante discusión miraba a ambas rubias una mas que la otra intentar ponerse de acuerdo por una estúpida flor. Lo que ignoraban ambas era que la boda se iba a cancelar, pues el por fin había dado con la mujer que él amaba.

-basta! – hablo por encima de las voces de ambas mujeres que lo miraron con reproche lo que el ignoro olímpicamente – dejen de hablar de esas estupideces madre, Astoria, las dejo

Y dejando a las dos mujeres con la palabra en la boca y fulminándolo con la mirada se retiro de la sala pensando en Ella.

Recorrió los hermosos pasillos meticulosamente decorados con obras de arte muggles y mágicas que su madre había adquirido con los meses desde que habían llegado a parís. Hasta que salió de aquella mansión que hoy era Malfoy Manor.

El aire Fresco de la noche impacto en su rostro y lo saco de sus pensamiento alzando la mirada observo la bella luna llena que llenaba el cielo nocturno de la hermosa Paris.

Y la recordó a ella al bosque prohibido y sus citas nocturnas a verla se feliz, sin El.

(Flash back)

Desde que La guerra contra Voldemort Había terminado Solo Los sobrevivientes habían regresado y con ellos los protagonistas y los villanos y él Era un villano que había cambiado de bando solo para salvar su rubio trasero según todos los alumnos que ya no le temían.

Pero ellos nunca sabrían que él lo había echo por su madre por ella haría todo.

Estúpidas serpientes Lo estaban traicionando a sus espaldas estúpidos! Se estaban aliando para conseguir el mando de su casa. Pero Un MALFOY! Jamás se dejara caer por traidores ellos primero caerían ante sus pies. Una Serpiente nunca se iría a dormir enojado, se quedaría despierto planeando su venganza – aquella frase Nott se la había dicho cuando el zabinni y parkinson habían sido atacados sin piedad por unos estúpidos tejones.

El seguía siendo el rey pese a quien le pese, Hasta el final de ese curso en 11 meses más.

Seguía caminando molesto sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin sabe que cada vez se adentraba mas y mas en el bosque prohibido. Tan sumergido se encontraba estaba hasta que un extraño sonido como si alguien se lanzara al agua le alerto que ya no estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Si no en medio del bosque prohibido.

El sonido de agua era muy cercano, "a que loco se le ocurría meterse a nadar enmedio del bosque prohibido y con el frio que hacia." – pensó el rubio lleno de curiosidad y con sigilo digno de su especie se acercó a la pequeña laguna que brillaba gracias a la luna llena que aquella noche iluminaba el cielo.

Al llegar a aquel lugar Draco no diviso a nadie hasta pasando unos segundos una figura emergió del agua lanzando su hermosa cabellera hacia atrás lanzando pequeñas gotas de agua.

- pero quien es ? - susurro para si Draco

la hermosa criatura seguía dándole la espalda hasta que una extraña melodía alerto a la ninfa del mar e hizo que corriera fuera del agua y tomara su varita y con movimientos rápidos estaba vestida con un simple vestido blanco y una bata rosa.

- quien eres -Draco se movió y una rama se rompió bajo sus pies lo que alerto ala extraña a girarse y buscar entre lao oscuridad mostrando su rostro. - granger! - la castaña echo a correr hacia el castillo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Desde aquel momento no dejo de asistir a aquel lugar a ver a granger disfrutar del agua, algunos días solo lo pasaba nadando y tarareando canciones otras las pasaba practicando hechizos simples y otros no tanto y otras leía libros románticos.

Parecía una ninfa del bosque libre, experimentando aquella hermosa libertad sin mortifagos persiguiéndola, de personas que la llamasen sangre sucia. En aquellas semanas había aprendido mucho de la castaña.

Como que Habla francés, le gusta aguantar la respiración bajo el agua, le gustaba la limonada con unas hojas de menta, cantaba muy mal pero tocaba muy bien el violín.

Se habia enamorado de su enemiga de su sangre sucia favorita pues ella era la única que le daba frente con palabra y además palabras inteligentes. De todas las sangres sucias ella siempre habia sido su favorita y hoy lo aceptaba.

"se habia enamorado" eso al rubio le perturbo por completo lo dejo sin defensas sorprendido de descubrir aquel sentimiento antes muerto en el.

- pero no tengo oportunidad, nunca la tendré – dijo para si el rubio cabiz bajo por aquella impactante verdad

fin del flash back

- te encontré mi ninfa.. - una estúpida sonrisa cruzo fugaz mente por el rostro de Draco hasta que una delicada mano se poso en su hombro

- hijo mio - Narcisa su bella madre lo miraba con suspicacia que tanto la caracterizaba – que haces aquí afuera?

- madre es hora de regresar a Londres - dijo Draco mientras giraba y tomaba la aterciopelada mano de su madre - y no sigas con la boda, no me casare con Astoria.

La sonrisa de su madre se desvaneció con su ultima frase lo miro con sorpresa y decepción

- muy bien preparare todo - contesto sin cuestionar a su hijo pero con ganas de hacer muchas preguntas.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste! dejen Comentarios y sugerencias!<p>

xoxo


End file.
